<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rated XXX by ship_of_fancy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113338">Rated XXX</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy'>ship_of_fancy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beatles, The Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex, Smut, Smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pattie hopes a good fuck will fix things...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pattie Boyd/George Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rated XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the disappointment of her self portrait, Pattie went swimming by herself in the pool. She swam back and forth thinking about the salad she would make for dinner. She could hear George playing the guitar in the kitchen. Just the same chords over and over as he worked something out in his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she should take off her clothes and walk in thehouse naked. She didn’t want to wait until they were in bed. She wanted him to fuck her or go down on her.Now.Anything to make her mind stop with all the worry worry worry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dried herself, and stepped out ofher cut offs and untied her blue bikini halter. Then heart pounding, she walked into the kitchen. Damn it! Where was he? Pattie went towards the bedroom dnd could hear the shower running. She thought she might join him, but then he might be irritated at that, so she got in bed and laid back against the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she heard George in the hall, she arched her back a bit and spread her legs just enough to be sexy. George walked through the bedroom door and dropped his towel. His hair was pulled through his ponytail into a messy bun and a tiny smile played at the corner of his mouth. She widened her eyes and he stared at herwith his most smoldering look. She was pleased that he immediately got a hard on before he climbed on to the bed with her and knelt before her. He put his hands on her knees and pushed them apart and then leaned in to kiss her.Deep and hard and long, his tongue searched her mouth before pulling back and he gasped a little when Pattie bit his lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pattie sat up enough to lean on her elbows. She watched while George sucked her nipples, first one, then the other, slowly pulling his head back so she could see the tips , taught and pink as they came into view.As he started to trail down her stomach, she pulled his head back up. “More, please,” she whispered. She held her breasts up to him as an offering and as he sucked and nipped shefelt him start to finger her. A little moan escaped as she pushed against his fingers. She thought about maneuvering so she could suck his cock, but she couldn’t move. Instead when George lay down on his stomach and buried his head between her thighs she just let him. She knew he’d make her come and then he’d fuck her. He’d last longer and she wasn’t in any hurry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George bit her thighs and inched closer and closer to where she really wanted to feel his mouth. He looked up at her as he started to lick her. Her stomach flipped a little. He was such a turn on. Pattie bit her lip and lifted her hips trying to get closer. George had worked his hands under her ass and as he went down on her, he fingered her from behind. When he started pulling and sucking bringing her close to coming, she laid back and closed her eyes concentrating on his fingers and lips as they tormented her with ecstasy. She trust her hipsrhythmically and just as she felt that elusive shuttering, George reached up and gently thumbed her nipple just enough so that she exploded in his mouth. Her knees involuntarily came together, but George just pushed them farther apart and kept sucking her off until she came again.He was never happy unless she came twice andPattie didn’t like to argue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled him up until he was lying on top of her. He buried his face in her neck until she caught her breath, then he kissed her so she could taste herself. His face was wet with her. “Was it good?” he asked. She laughed with pleasure and embarrassment. Even after five years she was take aback at his openness and lack of reticence when it came to such intimacy.“What do you think, silly?” She hugged him tight, wondering, not for the first time, how lucky she was. If she’d stayed with Eric Swayne she would have never known what good sex was. The thought boggled her mind. “Now what?” She wondered aloud, knowing that she should just get in with it, but rather liking it more when he took the lead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I’m going to fuck you,” he told her and she shivered in anticipation. She loved it when he said words like fuck or pussy or ass. She raised her arms over her head and rested them in the pillowsand waited to see if he would roll her over and take her from behind or if he was feeling more romantic and wanting to see her. “Get on top,” he said gruffly and he rolled to his back and waited as she straddled his hips. His cock slid right in and she leaned back so her breasts would bounce as he rammed his hips up and down and she rode him hard pushing down so to feel every long inch of him. When his little groans got closer together she reached behind and held his balls, squeezing them lightly until he came and to her surprise, she came again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they were finally still she fell off onto the bed, and snuggled up to his side. She knew it was good, she knew she turned him on. She wanted to ask “Why the other girls?” but she didn’t dare start a fight. Instead, she watched as he lighted two cigarettes and they smoked in companionable silence. “Are you getting hungry?” She wanted to know. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a while,” he put his ciggie out and got up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only when he was back in his studio did she get up herself. She drank some wine while she made their dinner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>